Shinigami Sentai Shinenger
by Shinken Black
Summary: Quando estranhas borboletas começam a pousar nos habitantes de Tokio,os matando instaneamente.Uma jovem misteriosa,e um grupo de colegiais japoneses,são escolhidos pelos deuses da morte para desvendar o mistério e derrotar o mal por trás dele..


**esse capitulo foi dedicado:**

_**Minha querida amiga Beltorchika,**_

_**minha amada Lalah **_

_**minha querida irma meylin,também uma escritora aqui no portal.**__  
_

_**E a todos os fãs de séries de Super Sentais,Bleach e Tokusatsus em geral.**_

"Freetalk":

**"Ok galera,eu sei que vocês já estão carecas de saber disso mais,lá vai:Por mais incrivel que pareça BLEACH não pertence a mim,mais sim a KUBO TITE e em segunda estancia,aos exelentissima SHONEN disso essa é um enredo original meu,baseado em diversos "cacos" (na falta de palavra melhor) de idéias que encontrei espalhados pela que ja deve ter dado para perceber,mais isso é uma recriação do Universo de Bleach,aos moldes de um SUPER isso mesmo,não estranhe de ver diferenças drásticas do enredo,dos personagens,dos locais e de tudo mais que compõem minha obra.(E se você é do tipo que tem algo CONTRA grupos de pessoas usando roupas coladas coloridas,CORRA,você ainda tem uma chance de se salvar.)**

**Dito isso,espero que apreciem minha história,e se divirtam com ela..."**

**E só para constar,Yes i DO LIKE the POWER RANGERS!!!  
**

* * *

**Shinigami Sentai Shinenger:**

**Capitulo 00 - A Balada das Borboletas Negras I : **_The Maesters_.

"**Sabemos muito pouco o que nós somos e menos ainda o que podemos ser**."

É mais uma manhã movimentada na cidade de Tokio. A mesma alegoria da rotina do dia a dia da população da cidade pode ser vista de maneira nua e crua, como sempre. Pessoas caminhando apressadas, com medo de chegarem atrasadas em seus trabalhos, colégios, programas... Os jovens, os adultos, os idosos e as crianças que em meio a multidão, não passam de sombras difusas e deturpadas de si próprios.

Ninguém se destaca ou chama atenção,são todos como sombras pálidas e cinzentas, de um quadro desgastado e sem cor, uma pintura abstrata, que representa o vazio e a solidão humana, em uma sociedade fria,dogmatica e totalmente disciplinada.

Alheios a tudo ao seu redor, fechados em seus próprios mundinhos de problemas e preocupados apenas com sigo mesmos.É de uma tristeza profunda para qualquer um, ver como todos são reclusos e introspectivos....

Naquele momento um chuva fraca, gélida e pálida caia dos céus naquela manhã, castigando a cidade e seus habitantes. Era como se os Deuses punissem os Homens, com lágrimas de amargura e desgosto...

... Mesmo assim, ninguém, parecia se importar, ninguém parecia sequer notar....

Estavam todos ocupados olhando para os próprios umbigos, alheios...Tão Alheios...

...Que não podiam nem perceber aquela estranha forma humanóide no topo da torre de Tokio,e a nuvem negra que se formava em torno dela a medida que gesticula com um dos braços erguido aos céus.

O ser misterioso trajava um longo manto branco sobre seu Kimono de mesma cor. Seus Cabelos eram cinzentos, e seus olhos estavam cerrados o que o deixava com um aspecto ainda mais misterioso,a malicia e o brilho em seus filetes de olhos,o faziam parecer uma raposa:

__ Humanos,seres patéticos e tolos!! Desperdiçam a preciosa dádiva concedida pelos Deuses. A vida!!! Veja,como se tornaram cegos,diante dos desígnios Divinos. Houve um tempo em que poderiam me enxergar, assim como a nuvem negra que anuncia o fim. Hoje, eles não podem ver, nem sua sina, nem seu per pretor... Sua falta de fé é revoltante, triste... Pobres aqueles que não podem perceber quando o próprio fim se aproxima, e não sentem o prazer de encarar os olhos do carrasco!!!_

_Mais, mesmo que fossem capazes, de que adiantaria ante o inevitável?_

A Figura misteriosa disse tais palavras observando a cidade e seus habitantes, ele ergueu uma das mãos, e com um estalo de dedos, a nuvem negra se dispersou de seu entorno, e se espalhou, rapidamente ela foi se desfazendo e tomando uma nova forma...

como a noite mais densa e escura de um céu sem estrelas. Elas avançaram de maneira graciosa,mais ainda sim com um aspecto fúnebre e aterrador, sobre suas vitimas indefesas. Pousando sobre suas peles e retirando lhes o dom mais precioso... A Vida.

Varias pessoas caiam no chã,inertes... As que estavam ao seu redor, começando a se dar conta do que ocorria,mesmo não sendo capazes de se desesperavam,mais a maioria ficava paralisada pelo medo,algumas corriam, só para serem tocadas logo em seguida e seguirem o mesmo destino.

__Para os filhos ingratos, que traíram os Deuses... Apenas a morte é punição justa!_

Outra figura surgiu no topo da Torre, esta trajando vestes brancas e, que formavam um grande contraste, com sua pele negra, e seus cabelos longos e também negros. Trazia no rosto um visor cinzento, que muito se assimilava a um óculos, mais que era em verdade, apenas um adorno para ocultar o vazio de seus olhos, e a ausência de sua visão.

__Já é o Bastante Ichimaru... Aizen-sama,requer a presença de todos nós!_

Ichimaru:__Mais logo quando eu estava começando a me divertindo Kaname-kun?_

Tousen:__Você sabe muito bem, que não deveria estar fazendo isso... Não podemos chamar a atenção dos **"13"** por enquanto, eles são os únicos que podem representar um problema..._

Ichimaru suspirou e fechou seu punho esticado no ar. As borboletas então evaporaram como se nunca houvessem estado lá, e não passassem de meras ilusões... Com um gesto,as esferas condensadas de pura energia que surgiram no ponto onde antes se encontravam as borboletas, se chocaram com os corpos das vitimas, que pouco a pouco, despertaram desorientadas e sem a menor idéia do que havia acontecido, ou porque estavam ali.

Ichimaru riu, ele parecia achar a situação irresistivelmente cômica,ao contrário de kaname que não parecia nada feliz com o espetáculo,mesmo não sendo capaz de ve-lô. Ele suspirou, e estendeu a mão na direção oposta, no ponto onde havia subitamente aparecido, minutos atrás. Ele ergueu sua mão e fez um gesto que remetia a um corte no ar,e logo em seguida, uma espécie de portal se abriu fazendo o ar se distender em vários pedaços,que foram se abrindo,revelando um portal obscuro,a visão era como a de um painel que se abria.

Ele se virou para Ichimaru por um estante, e disse:

__Você sabe muito bem que ainda não é a hora de tratarmos dos humanos que habitam esta cidade. Existem outros assuntos de maior importância que requerem nossa atenção, e usar as "ceifeiras" para brincar com almas humanas pode interferir em tais assuntos. Agora vamos Ichimaru,antes que se dêem conta de nossa ausência,não acho que você gostaria de ter de explicar isso a nosso mestre._

Ichimaru deu de ombros, e depois de dar uma ultima olhada para cidade, abrindo um sorriso sádico disse:

__Yare,Yare!!Você realmente não perde uma oportunidade de puxar o saco dele não?Se bem que no fundo eu também sou assim, quando me convém... Mais você realmente deveria começar a trabalhar nesse seu senso de humor!!_

_Tanto mau humor assim, só vai fazer mal a sua saúde!!_

Kaname nem siquer se deu ao trabalho de responder, ele apenas virou as costas para ele e desapareceu no interior do portal seguindo-o logo atrá os dois foram engolidos pela escuridão do portal,ele se fechou,de maneira contrária a que abrirá,desaparecendo logo em seguida.

* * *

Na Cobertura de um prédio a alguns kilômetros de distância de onde tudo ocorrerá, uma jovem sentada com as pernas cruzadas, observava em silêncio. Trajava um manto negro, sobre seu kimono também negro. Seus cabelos médios,lisos e bem cuidados realçavam a beleza de flor delicada que possuía. Era baixa, e tinha grandes e marcantes olhos negros, que não haviam se afastado dos dois homens nem por um se levantou,e a chuva fraca parecia não toca-la,caindo a seu redor,mais nem sequer respingando em suas vestes

__Então finalmente começou?Após anos, os traidores finalmente resolveram reaparecer... Mais o que eles realmente estão tramando?De qualquer forma... Acho que é chegada à hora de eu agir também._

Uma borboleta idêntica a aquelas que haviam pousado sobre as pessoas da cidade pousou no ombro da garota, ela emitiu um uivo estranho e de outro mundo, que por algum motivo, a garota parecia compreender, a borboleta trazia uma mensagem, e era exatamente a que ela estava esperando:

__Entendo.... Deve estar perto daqui... Eu vejo. Sinto uma forte pressão espiritual..._

E assim, a jovem salta do alto do prédio. Ela se movia com graça e leveza pelos ar, seguida logo de perto pela borboleta... As duas desaparecem em um borrão escuro que se desfez em pleno ar,com sua voz ecoando,carregada pelo vento:

__Pobres não sabem mais esse é o presságio para o inicio da balada. A Balada que marca o fim das vidas pacatas com as quais estão momento,nem nossas forças serão suficientes para impedir que acabem sendo envolvidos nessa guerra...E nada que façamos,poderá jamais compensar tudo o que viram a perder!!!  
_

_Nós somos mesmo...incrivelmente egoistas...._

**Fim:A Balada das Borboletas Negras I : **_The Maesters_


End file.
